fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Stones of Old
is the upcoming fifth Paper Mario title, being released on the Wii U. It follows Mario and Luigi in an adventure through a strange town on a quest to save Princess Peach from Bowser. Gameplay Plot Official plot: Bowser hears of a legendary power held in the 7 Spirit Stones, the sages that united the Mushroom Kingdom long ago, and sets out to take it. At the same time Princess Peach sends an letter to Mario and Luigi, inviting them to a small, ancient town called Mushroom Square. Before the Mario bros. arrive, Bowser invades Mushroom Square, which happens to be where the Spirit Stones rested, and steals them, along with kidnapping Peach. Mario must set on a magical journey to return the Spirit Stones to Mushroom Square, and save Princess Peach, before he unravels the mystery to their power. Prologue Parakarry delivers a letter to Mario and Luigi from Princess Peach. In the letter, she invites Mario and Luigi to Mushroom Square because she has found an interesting treasure. When Mario and Luigi arrive, they find out Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, and that he is after the Spirit Stones; the souls of the 7 sages that created the Mushroom Kingdom long ago. Mario decides to go after Bowser, whilst Luigi decides to hang around in Mushroom Square. A few moments, he is tackled by a Goomba. The Goomba introduces himself as Goomber, and says he overheard Mario saying he wanted to defeat Bowser, and begs to come with him. Goomber says he wants to become a hard-headed Goomba, and this is his chance. Mario accepts, and Goomber advises he talk to Merlon to see where to go. Mario enters Merlon's house, only to find he is missing. When they leave, a Toad tells them Merlon is at the Spirit Shrine, a shrine dedicated to the 7 sages south of Mushroom Square. Mario and Goomber arrive, and find Merlon praying to the stars. Once he finishes, he notices them, and knew it was Mario. Goomber explains their situation, and tells them that a rumor he heard explains one of the stones was in a place described as the "fortress of the gargantuan". Merlon didn't know what it meant, and says thats all he knew. Goomber says they should talk to Smart T.. Mario and Goomber head back to Mushroom Square, only to be ambushed by a couple Goombas. He beats them, and then heads of to find Smart T.'s house and explain the riddle. They find him, and tell him the situation. Smart T. has a tough time figuring it out, but then checks his map, and says it sounds like Koopa Dungeon; the lair of a giant Goomba. Smart T. also warns them that collecting the Spirit Stones is a very dangerous mission, and gives them the map to help them find their way. Mario and Goomber leave, and head off toward Koopa Dungeon. Chapter One: The King of the Castle Mario heads off into Goomba Meadow, a large field of grass, trees, and flowers. Along the path are numerous Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiky Goombas, and Fuzzies. At the end of the path Mario and Goomber find the Koopa Dungeon, a large, tall, black palace-like building. As they approach it, they are ambushed by two Koopa Troopas. After defeating them, they realize that there is a huge gap between them and the castle, so they decide to backtrack. They return to Goomba Meadow and discover a little village called Koopa River. When they enter the city, it is in chaos because a group of Spiky Goombas raided the village and took 3 Koopas prisoner at Cleft Fortress. Mario and Goomber decide to help. They travel to the end of the village and back into Goomba Meadow. At the end of a little path lies a small fortress with two Bald Cleft statues outside. Mario and Goomber enter the fortress; inside it is very dark and wet. They are immediately attacked by a Bald Cleft. After the battle, Mario and Goomber continue. They find that the fortress is filled with numerous Bald Clefts and Fuzzies, but after long and hard battles, they reach the end where a large room is. They enter the room and confront the three Spiky Goombas. They are surprised to see Mario there, and attack him. Mario defeats the Goombas, and they run away, exclaiming Mario will be sorry, leaving the three Koopas with Mario. Kool K., a Koopa Paratroopa and one of the Koopas kidnapped, thanks Mario for what he's done, and recognizes him. He asks what Mario is doing in a dump like Koopa River, and Mario explains his situation. After a minute of thinking, Kool K. decides to join Mario's team. Mario realizes Kool K. would be the solution to getting over the gap and into Koopa Dungeon, and they leave. When they arrive at Koopa Dungeon, they are greeted by a Spiky Paragoomba. He says that "the boss" sent him to deal with them. During the battle, the Spiky Paragoomba stays high in the sky so Mario can't jump on or hammer him, so it's up to Kool K. to defeat him. After the battle, the Spiky Paragooomba flies away, and Kool K. carries Mario over the gap and they enter the Dungeon. Inside the Dungeon, they find that Bowser had left them many tricks and puzzles, but after some time, Mario was able to crack them all. At the top of the room Mario sees the Spiky Goomba flee into a giant room. They enter, and see Goomboss waiting for them. He is surprised to see Mario get that far, and that he has gotton stronger since their last battle, but also explains he is too. He shows Mario the Goomba Stone, and he starts to glow red. He laughs, and prepares for battle, exclaiming he will pay for all the innocent Goombas he has stomped on. During the battle, Goomboss is invincible, but doesnt deal too much damage. After two turns, the Goomba Stone starts to glow. Mario hears his name being called, and sees the spirit of an old Goomba appear. He gives Mario power, and dissappears into the stone. Goomboss is confused, and Mario attacks him. He is able to deal damage, and eventually defeat Goomboss. Goomboss is confused as to what happened, and flees the dungeon, leaving behind the Goomba Stone. Mario grabs it, and returns to the Spirit Shrine. Chapter One Interlude Mario returns to the Spirit Shrine with the first Spirit Stone. He places it on it's pedstal, and watches as Goompar's spirit is released. Goompar is relieved to see that Mario was able to defeat Goomboss, and thanks Mario for saving him. However, he starts talking about more pressing matters. He explains that despite him being freed, the other 6 sages are needed to be able to return power to the Spirit Shrine so they can reach Bowser's Castle. He tells Mario that the next Spirit Stone is located in the Dusty Ruins, and Mario heads off. After leaving the Shrine, Mario is confronted by an angry Bowser Jr.. He expresses frustration and annoyance in Mario and how he was able to easily defeat Goomboss, and decides he will finish Mario himself. Mario easily defeats Bowser Jr., and he flees, exclaiming that he was going easy on Mario, and that he'll be back. Mario returns to Mushroom Square to talk to Merlon. He talks to Merlon, and says he needs to find the Dusty Ruins. Merlon explains that the Dusty Ruins are far south from Mushroom Square, and that they are a dangerous place. But, he trusts Mario, and tells him that there is a warp pipe just off the south-west part of Mushroom Square that is hidden by the trees. Mario goes to the spot and finds a large tree sitting in the middle of nowhere. He hits it with his hammer and it disappears, revealing a brown-ish warp pipe. He goes down it, and continues on his journey. Chapter Two: The Temple in the Woods Mario and co. are warped to a large, rocky desert-like area called Dusty Trail. It is a long, rocky, sandy path filled with numerous Stone Spikes, Dusty Boos, Bandits, and Clefts, along with a few others. Mario follows the winding path down a hilly path, defeating many enemies along the way. At the end of the path Mario finds a large, canyon-like valley, called Stone Gulch. The gulch is mainly inhabited by Clefts and Red Koopas. At the end of the gulch Mario enters a small little village. The village is mainly a bunch of old houses made of rock, and a small market near the beginning of the town. It's civilians consist of Nomadimice and a few Foos. Once Mario reaches the end of town, he hears someone scream. He approaches them, and sees a Foo being attacked by two Bandits. Mario defeats the bandits, and the Foo thanks him, She introduces herself as Breezy, and asks why he's in their crumbly old town. Mario explains his situation, and Breezy tells Mario of a legend about an ancient temple beyond the White Woods. She agrees to take Mario there. Breezy takes Mario to a section in the middle of the desert, and is surprised at the sight. There is no sign of the White Woods anywhere. She suddenly remembers part of the legend. "The one with the wind will reveal the path". She starts to blow gusts of wind at the air, and a piece of paper blows away, revealing the entrance to the White Woods. Breezy tells Mario she'll be off, and starts to leave, but stops. She tells Mario that she has enjoyed what little adventure they have had and says it's the most fun she's ever had, and asks to join Mario on his quest. Mario accepts, and Breezy joins Mario's party. They enter the White Woods, and, as the name describes, it is a small, white forest. Inside resides Ruff Puffs and Goombas. Mario and co. travel deeper into the forest, when they see the path is blocked by a bunch of rubble. Breezy notices a pedestal in front of the rubble, and recognizes the design on the top. She pulls out a small, blue diamond-like object and places it in the pedestal. She explains it is a special artifact her family has passed down from generation to generation. Suddenly, the ground shakes, as the rubble rises up, revealing an entrance to an underground temple. Mario and Breezy enter, ready to face whatever lies ahead. Inside the ruins was very dark, but there were dim torches lit about every 15 feet which lit the place up slightly. The ruins had many secrets and puzzles, but Mario was able to pass every trick that was in his way. He made it to the bottom of the temple, and reached a large, dark room. He entered, and it lit. It was empty, but only for a second, when all of a sudden, a big cloud appeared out of thin air. A face slowly began to appear, revealing a giant, sphinx-like Foo. He introduces himself as Fooraoh. He is enraged that Mario was able to find his temple, and attacked Mario. Foozap is powered by the second Spirit Stone, but Mario is able to deal damage. Foozap was able to charge his electric attack, making him dangerous to touch, but Mario was still able to defeat him with Breezy's powers. After the battle, Foozap explodes, revealing the Koopa Stone. Mario grabs it, and returns to the Spirit Shrine. Chapter Two Interlude Mario and his partners return to the Spirit Shrine and place the Koopa Stone on it's pedestal. The spirit of _____ is released. He shares his power with Mario, and reveals the location of the next Spirit Stone. He says it is in Bone Manor, and vanishes. Mario and party go to Merlon to find out where it is. When they arrive in Mushroom Square, they are greeted by a smiling Toadette. She is excited to see Mario, but then frowns. She warns Mario that a group of Toads went exploring in Boo Forest, a haunted forest west of Mushroom Square, and haven't come back. Mario decides he will travel to there to see whats going on. Mario enters the forest. It is very dark and eerie. There are Forest Fuzzies all around the forest. After a bit of wandering, he hears a bunch of screams. He sees the four Toads being attacked by 3 Boos. They see Mario, and attack. Mario beats them, and the Toads thank him. They warn him about a scary looking mansion ahead and that its full of ghosts. Mario realizes that it must be Bone Manor, and heads toward it. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser Jr. tells Bowser about his beating, and that Mario has collected two of the 7 stones. Bowser is furious, but Bowser Jr. assures him that he will take care of him, and leaves. Chapter Three: The Secrets of Bone Manor Mario enters the next part of the forest, when he is approached by a strange looking Boo. He calls himself "the fantastical Illoosion". He tells Mario he's on his turf, and that he was gonna show him who's boss. He attacks Mario, but after a mediocre fight, is defeated. Illoosion is depressed over is loss, and admits he is all talk and that he has been trying to become the strongest and best Boo magician ever. He asks Mario if he can join him to reach his goal, and Mario accepts. Illoosion uses a magic trick to clear a passage to Bone Manor. Mario approaches the gate tho the mansion, and hears a bunch of talking. He opens the gate, and finds a bunch of Boos, Koopas, and a Dry Bones all crowded around. The Dry Bones starts to speak. He tells everyone to quiet down, and that he has everything under control. He spots Mario, and walks up to him. He introduces himself as Detective Bones. He explains that paranormal things are happening in Bone Manor, and that the residents, Mr. and Mrs. Bone have disappeared. Mario agrees to help solve the mystery. They enter the manor, and to their surprise, it is quite empty. All that is inside is a few pieces of furniture, and two doors, one upstairs, one downstairs. Mario tries to open the door downstairs, but it's locked. He checks the upstairs one. It reveals a large master bedroom, with a note on the floor. Mario reads the note, and it says "WARNING: GHOSTS IN BASEMENT". Mario goes downstairs and Illoosion hides him beside the door. They suddenly hear chatter, and Illoosion hides Mario beside the door. They see two Boos fly out of the mansion, talking about the Bones and their disappearence. Mario and Illoosion reveal themselves, surprising the Boos. They then prepare to attack Mario. After the fight, Mario enters the previously locked room. It appears to be a small bedroom, but it has a door in it too. The door, similarily to the first, is also locked. Mario doesn't know what to do, when Detective Bones walks in. He tells Mario he may have found something. They walk into the foyer and Detective Bones shows Mario a strange object on the wall. He recognizes it, and uses Breezy to blow it off the wall. It reveals a secret door. They open the door, only to find that it leads them outside. Mario notices a long path leading to a building of sorts, and decides to follow it. Detective Bones waits at the manor for them. They follow the Ghastly Trail until they reach the strange building. It is a large, stone tower of sorts. Outside, they are confronted by Bowser Jr.. He exclaims that he has gotton stronger, and that Mario won't get the nest Spirit Stone. Bowser Jr. is easily defeated by Mario, and he falls to the ground, exhausted. Mario enters the tower and climbs the steps to the top. At the top is the Bone Manor Key. They leave the tower and head back to Bone Manor. Once they return, they see Detective Bones, and he is relieved to see they are alright. They go ahead and open the locked door with the key. It reveals a staircase leading into the basement of the manor. They go down inot the basement, which is filled with Piders and Boos. The basement had a few puzzles that Mario had to complete, but he was able to beat them and make it to a strange are of the basement. It was a large, cement room with absolutely nothing in it except a chest. Mario opens the chest, and is attacked by the giant Boo Boohemoth. He is surprised to see that someone finally found him, and shows Mario the third Spirit Stone, the Boo Oobley. He then fights Mario. Mario defeated Boohemoth with the power of the Spirit Stones, and he shrinks, turning into a regular Boo, and flees the Manor. Mario sees two Dry Bones walk out of a room in the basement from a door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. They introduce themselves as the Bones, and thank Mario for saving them. They tell Mario that he can take the Stone as a token of their Gratitude. He takes it, and heads off for the Spirit Shrine. Chapter Three Interlude As Mario leaves the mansion, he is stopped by Detective Bones. He tells Mario he admires his detective work, and that he wishes to become Mario's detective partner. Mario accepts, and Detective Bones joins his party. Mario returns the Spirit Stone to it's pedestal at the Spirit Shrine. The spirit of Oobley is restored, and he gives Mario some of his power. He then tells Mario he can sense the aura of the next Spirit Stone, but can't pinpoint exactly where it is. He says he believes it's in a maze of sorts. He disappears, and Mario sets of to find out where it is. He enters Mushroom Square, and sees Merlon rushing toward him. He is in a panic, as his Magic Orb has gone missing. He said he left to do some errends, and returned to his house, only to find it had vanished. He said he saw mysterious footprints leading to Shy Guy Outpost north-west of there. Mario decides to go there and find Merlon's Orb. Meanwhile, in an Airship, Bowser Jr. reports to Bowser about Mario's status. Having only four of the seven Spirit Stones worries Bowser, but he has his money on his next minion being able to defeat Mario once and for all. He says that Mario will be out of his element, and in his minion's. Chapter Four: The Amazing Maze Characters Playable *Mario Allies *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toadette *Toads *Yoshis *Piantas *Pianti Bosses *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Goomboss *Fooraoh *Boohemoth *Doopler *Big Bob-omb *Anti Guy *Chuckya *Dark Bones *Reznor Partners Lists all 8 partners and their ability *Goomber - Tattle *Kool K. - Carry *Breezy - Wind Gust *Illoosion - Hide *Detective Bones - Shell Toss *Bobby - Explode *Cheepers - Carry (Water) *Lakilily - Hover Enemies :Main article: Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest/Tattle Log Traditional enemy battles return in Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest, along with regular Items and Badges, replacing the sticker element from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. There are over 100 enemies appearing in the game, along with over 20 bosses. Items Regular Items *Mushroom *Super Shroom *Ultra Shroom *Life Shroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Thunder Flower (New) *POW Box *Super Leaf *Hammer (New) *Boomerang (New) *Bob-omb Buddy (New) Special Items *Koopa Dungeon Key *Dusty Stone *Bone Manor Key Badges Locations Prologue *Mushroom Square *Spirit Shrine Chapter 1 *Goomba Meadow *Koopa River *Cleft Fortress *Koopa Dungeons Chapter 2 *Dusty Trail *Stone Gulch *White Woods *Dusty Ruins Chapter 3 *Boo Forest *Ghastly Trail *Bone Manor Chapter 4 *Shy Guy Outpost *Doopler's Maze Chapter 5 *Juniper Jungle *Juniper Village *Yoshi Beach *Juniper Valley Chapter 6 *Mount Mazma *Mazma Cave *Mazma Volcano Chapter 7 *Iceburg *Shiver Valley *Frozen Sanctuary Chapter 8 *Bowser's Castle Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games